


And All Ways Were Alike to Her

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: This should be easier, shouldn’t it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sb_fag_ends prompt community on Livejournal

She was lying on the bed when Spike came to find her, head butted sleepy against the pillow. She looked up as he entered. Spike stood there, lips tight, palms pressed to jeans-clad thighs. "Well,“ he said at last. "Not as if we didn’t know this was coming, did we?”

She half-opened her mouth, as if to speak, but no words came. Not that he’d expected any. Fuck. This should be easier, shouldn’t it? What was she to him, anyway, but food? And yet from the day she’d hopped into his lap like she owned it and batted those big green eyes at him, he’d been doomed. Shove her away and declare it was a spell all he liked, a part of him had known even then that he’d fall for her eventually. He raked nervous fingers through his hair. "You know I’d let you stay if I could. I’m a selfish bastard like that. But there’s people out there who need you. Even I can see that Red and her girl aren’t having the best time of it. So… you’ve got to leave. Quick, ‘fore I change my mind.“ 

She hadn’t moved. Just looked at him. Trusting. Anger boiled up, and he seized upon it. "Yeah, look, truth is, I never liked you. Wasn’t my idea for you to come here in the first place. You’re a fucking pain in the arse, in and out at all hours, walking all over me whenever the bleeding hell you feel like it! Vamp needs his rest sometimes. So go on, leave! Get out! Go where someone wants you for a change!” 

And still she didn’t move. With a snarl, Spike strode forward and scooped her up off the bed. Ignoring her wail of protest, he flung her over one shoulder and marched out. 

***** 

“Thanks for keeping her for us, guys.” Willow peered into the cat carrier perched on Tara’s lap, where Miss Kitty Fantastico was emitting ear-shattering screeches out of all proportion to her size. "It’s okay, sweety-kitty, you’ll have a whole apartment to run around in when we get to Berkeley.“ 

"Yes, thanks.” Tara smiled up at them. "I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.“ 

"Not at all.” Buffy banished the possibility with an airy wave. "Dawn loves her. I think even Spike didn’t totally hate her by the end.“ 

"What, that ambulatory hairball?” Spike scoffed. "Glad to see the last of her.“ 

Buffy rolled her eyes as Willow’s car pulled away from the curb. "Jeez, she wasn’t that bad.” 

“That’s because you weren’t cleaning her sodding litter box.” 

She cocked her head, eyes narrowing in consideration. "In fact, I was thinking maybe we should get a cat of our own, now that – “ 

"No!” Spike scowled, watching Willow’s tail-lights disappear around the corner, and rubbed one eye, hard. Cinders in it, no doubt. "No more cats.“ 

One was bad enough. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since S6 aired, and maybe even before then, there have been fics about Spike acquiring a pet: sometimes a dog, once a flying snake that I am pretty sure was borrowed from Alan Dean Foster's Flinx series, but usually a cat. And ever since S6 I have been manfully restraining myself from writing one of those fics, because there was no indication in canon that Spike actually liked cats, and it was just too on the nose cutsey. But now it is canon that Spike is a cat person, and finally, after fifteen years, DAMMIT I HAVE WRITTEN A SPIKE/CAT ficlet. So there.


End file.
